


Russian Roulette

by LiveLoveLaugh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Singing, a glimpse into Shepard's thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLaugh/pseuds/LiveLoveLaugh





	Russian Roulette

It was time for another one of Diana Aller’s sit down interviews. Shepard really wasn’t looking forward to this. It wasn’t that the interviews were particularly bad, she just figured there were so many more things she could be doing with her time.

“Might as well get this over with.” Shepard mumbled to herself as she punched the button in the elevator.

 When she arrived in the room, Diana was already seated at a small table in the room reading a datapad. Shepard crossed over to the empty chair across from her and sat down. As she did, Diana looked up, smiled warmly, and put away the datapad.

“Before we get started, I wanted to know if you’d be ok talking about something different.” Diana asked.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘different?’” Shepard replied, a questioning look crossing her face.

“Well, I was hoping I could get to know about you a little bit. Every time you come down here, we talk about the war, the Reapers, and strategy but not about you. No one knows that much about you personally and I was hoping we could change that.” Diana leaned forward in her chair a bit and then added after a slight pause, “As always, if you don’t want to answer a question you don’t have to. I’ll only show my viewers what you’re willing to share.”

Shepard took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Diana was right. No one knew anything about her or her life and that wasn’t an accident. Shepard purposely kept a certain amount of distance between her and everyone else. Even the people she considered friends knew little about her personally. She never did like the fact that people saw her as some larger-than-life figure though, and by letting people see the human side of her even if it was just a glimpse, that might show people that she was just another soldier.

“Ok,” Shepard said after a minute of silence. “I’ll do it.”

Diana smiled brightly, turned on the camera, and started the interview.

“So, Commander Shepard, word around the ship is you’re a bit of a music buff.”

Shepard smiled and shook her head, “I think I know where this is going, but yes. I am.”

“I’ve also heard that you have a pretty good singing voice. Is this true?”

“I am going to kill Cortez.” Shepard said as she put her head in her hand and chuckled lightly.

“What makes you think Cortez told me?” Diana asked as she too started to laugh.

“If it wasn’t him, then who was it?”

“I am not at liberty to reveal my sources.” Diana said trying her best to keep a straight face. After a few seconds of staring at each other, they both cracked and began to laugh in earnest.

“It was so Cortez who told you!” Shepard said. She turned to look directly in the camera and continued, “Cortez, if you’re watching this, I will get you back. Just wait.” When they both calmed down, Diana continued the interview.

“You didn’t answer the question Shepard. Do you sing?”

“If you must know, yes I do. It’s not like I’m a professional or anything, it’s just a hobby of mine. Whenever I have that spare moment to relax, I like to play some of my favorite songs and sing along.” Shepard said, relaxing back into her chair.

“What’s your favorite song to play at the moment?” Diana asked. For the first time in a long time this was turning out to be an interview that both of them genuinely enjoyed.

“Russian Roulette by an artist named Rihanna.” Shepard didn’t have to think long to answer the question. It was a she’d had on repeat for quite a while now.

“I’ve never heard of that.” Diana said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“That doesn’t surprise me. It’s a pretty old song but it’s really good. The chorus and bridge in particular are what strikes me most about it.”

“Really? How does it go?” Diana asked.

“I suppose you want me to sing it for you?” Shepard said with a small laugh.

“If you could, that would be really nice.” Diana said, batting her eyelashes in a very exaggerated manner. Shepard smiled, closed her eyes, and began to sing in a low and clear contralto voice.

_And you can see my heart beating_   
_You can see it through my chest._   
_Said I’m terrified but I’m not leaving_   
_I know that I must pass this test_   
_So, just pull the trigger_   
_As my life flashes before my eyes_   
_I’m wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_   
_So many won’t get the chance to say good-bye_   
_But its too late to think of the value of my life_

When Shepard opened her eyes, she saw Diana staring at her in what could only be described as awe.

“Was I really that bad? I mean, I know I haven’t really practiced in a while but I didn’t think I sounded that rough.”

“No! That was good. Really good.” Diana said. “What does that part of the song mean to you?”

“It describes how I feel about this whole war perfectly. I may look like the fearless Commander to you and your viewers, but I’m not. Every time I go down for a mission, I’m absolutely terrified but I can’t let that fear consume me. I can’t turn my back on a mission simply because I’m scared. I use that nervous energy, that fear, as fuel to accomplish my task. I don’t know if I’ll come out of many of these missions alive, but I can’t let that stop me from doing what must be done. So many people have died, are dying, and I refuse to let their deaths have been in vain.” Shepard sighed and leaned back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest.

“I think I have enough for today Shepard.” Diana said as she turned off the camera. “Thanks for the interview."

“Anytime Diana."


End file.
